Massage(Meanie)
by Kannagus
Summary: Wonwoo dan Pijat Meanie (Genderswitch/GS) Ga tau buat summary jadi baca aja kalo tertarik
1. chapter 1

Chp1

Meanie

Wanita itu menghela nafas kasar lalu menatap pakaian yang digunakannya dan kemudian menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sungguh ia merasa jijik dengan semua ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sangat butuh uang dan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan memiliki gaji yang sangat menggiurkan,sayang untuk dilewatkan walaupun ini sama saja menjual dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah tegapkan badanmu dan yak apa yang kau lakukan pada kimononya bagaimana bisa jadi seperti itu? Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan biarkan saja terbuka seperti itu karena itulah yang akan menjadi daya tarikmu,kau tau itu?" Ucap wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang kepada wanita lainnya yang memiliki rambut hitam berwajah manis dan hidung bangir yang indah itu sembari membenarkan pakaiannya

"Tidakkah ini terlalu terbuka? Aku malu? Dan lihatlah mereka seperti akan jatuh saja"jawab si wanita berambut hitam tersebut sambil merengek

"Kau bercanda? Ini tidak akan jatuh bodoh walaupun kau melompat ataupun melakukan salto untuk melompati tembok cina benda itu tidak akan lepas." Ucap si wanita berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Yoon Jeonghan sekaligus manajer di tempat tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk benda tadi.

"Yyak! Hentikan sialan!"

Kesal si wanita berambut hitam tersebut sementara jeonghan hanya terkekeh menatapnya.

"Ayolah wonwoo jika aku jadi kau.."ucap jeonghan misterius lalu merangkul bahu si rambut hitam yang di panggilnya wonwoo sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya

"Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu seindah ini? Sungguh di saat wanita lain sibuk berlomba mempertontonkan tubuhnya kepada orang di luar sana kau justru menutupinya dengan baju kebangsaanmu yang kebesaran itu"

Jeonghan menoyor kepala wonwoo samping sementara wonwoo hanya mendengus kesal

"Benarakah?"

"Ya, aku serius"

"Kau memujiku bukan karna kau ingin aku melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan benar dan kau mendapatkan hasil yang besar bukan?"

"Apakah terlihat begitu jelas?"

"Sangat" wonwoo mendengus lalu menegak air yang daritadi di pegangnya

"Percayalah kau bukan menjadi pelacur ataupun wanita murahan lainnya"

"Kau hanya memijat mereka dengan cara yang khusus, mengerti"

"Tugas kita adalah menghilangkan letih sambil menghibur tamu-tamu yang kita layani"

"Hmmm"

"Ayo semangat wonwoo"

"Ya baiklah"

"Jeonghan, Tidak akan ada hal lebih selain memijat bukan?" Tanya wonwoo lagi pada jeonghan

"Ya tentu saja"

Jeonghan berjalan mendekat lalu berbisik pada wonwoo

"Kau memijat mereka tidak hanya dengan tanganmu tapi juga mulut dan payudaramu, tidak lebih hanya itu"

"Kau tidak berbohong bukan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begitu? Sana pergilah, ini tamu pertamamu jadi jangan kecewakan dia"

Jeonghan mendorong wonwoo lalu membukakan pintu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit

"dan jangan lupakan gaji pertamamu yang besar itu jeon!!" Teriak jeonghan sementara wonwoo hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Yah nerakanya akan dimulai dari sekarang. Pikir wonwoo.

"Tuan silahkan masuk sebentar lagi pelayan anda akan datang" ucap si gadis pengantar kepada pria tinggi nan tampan yang akan menjadi tamu mereka tersebut.

"Baiklah"

"Ada lagi yang dapat saya bantu tuan?"

"Ah ya, siapakah pelayanku nanti?"

"Sebentar tuan saya akan melihat daftarnya" jawab si gadis sembari menatap tablet yang di pegangnya sambil menggerak-gerakan jarinya dari atas kebawah seakan mencari nama sang tamu dan pelayan yang akan melayaninya nanti.

"Jeon wonwoo"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tuan , ada masalah? Apa anda ingin mengganti pelayan? Anda bisa menggantinya sebelum nona wonwoo datang ke kamar anda"

"Tidak! Maksudku jangan! Kalau begitu terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur Tuan Kim Mingyu ssi silahkan menunggu sebentar" si gadis menunduk hormat lalu berjalan mundur dan menutup pintu kamar sang tamu yang dipanggil Tuan Kim Mingyu tadi.

Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu sementara tangannya memegang knop pintu penuh ragu.

'Ayolah wonwoo kau harus bisa, kau butuh uang bukan? Jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini'teriaknya dalam hati

'Kau pasti bisa, semangat wonwoo!' Wonwoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar tamu nya.

Wonwoo menatap sang tamu yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap, tampaknya tamu wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Wonwoo melamun memikirkan harus bagaimana dirinya sekarang, haruskah ia lari sekarang?

Sementara wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya yang mulai terbang kemana-mana memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sang tamu yang menyadari kehadiran wonwoo berdehem mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu saja nona? Bukankah tidak sopan membuat tamumu menunggu selama ini?"tanya tuan kim masih tetap fokus pada smartphonenya untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

'Tunggu.. suara ini?mingyu kah?'pikiran wonwoo berkecamuk tidak mungkin tamunya adalah mantan kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas sedang di jepang? 'Haha aku hanya berhalusinasi saja bukan?'pikirnya lagi.

"Maaf nona jeon, aku tidak membayarmu mahal hanya untuk melihatmu berdiri disitu seperti patung bodoh"tanya si lelaki sembari membangkitkan dirinya dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk menghadap wonwoo yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut

"Mingyu?"

"Sebegitu rindunya kah?" Kekeh mingyu lalu menarik wonwoo kedalam pelukannya

"Kau terlalu lama berdiri tidakkah kau lelah?"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek" maki wonwoo yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan mingyu

"Sopanlah sedikit pada tamumu" mingyu menatap wonwoo datar lalu mendorong wanita tersebut berbaring di atas ranjang kamar tersebut dan menindihnya, mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang kaget memejamkan matanya dan diam

Mingyu menatap wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya dengan gemas.

"Reaksimu berlebihan sekali" mingyu menyentil dahi wonwoo sementara wonwoo hanya mendengus kesal, mencoba mendorong mingyu yang sedang tak fokus dan berhasil, sekarang mingyu yang berbaring sementara wonwoo duduk di atas perut mingyu.

"Kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu tuan kim"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Kau berbohong won"

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak penting dan memulai pekerjaan ini" tanya wonwoo kesal lalu menepuk kepala mingyu keras

"Haha baiklah-baiklah, sebegitu semangatnya nona jeon ini" kekeh mingyu mengusap kepalanya yg di pukul wonwoo lalu menoel pipi si wanita manja.

Mingyu sudah bertelanjang dada, melepaskan kimononya dan sekarang pria tampan itu hanya berbekal sehelai celana boxer dan selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya

Wonwoo yang duduk di samping kirinya sedang mengoleskan minyak urut sambil menggosok punggung mingyu, terkadang wonwoo memijatnya perlahan lalu menggosoknya lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Wonwoo gugup bukan main setiap kali menggosok ataupun memijat tubuh mingyu, ayolah siapa yang tidak tergoda jika kau disuguhkan pria tampan bertubuh indah, berkulit seksi dan kau memiliki kebebasan untuk menyentuhnya

'Hanya gadis bodoh yang menolak ini' pikir wonwoo sambil memutar-mutarkan jarinya di pinggang mingyu, wonwoo tidak tahu apakah mingyu tertidur atau tidak, dia ingin menyuruh pria itu berbalik tapi wonwoo terlalu gengsi untuk berhadapan dengan mingyu lebih tepatnya wajah tampan mingyu, wonwoo tidak dapat menahan detakan jantungnya ketika menatap wajah mingyu.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu yang merasakan perubahan sentuhan wonwoo bertanya dengan suaranya yang sialnya berat, basah dan panas

"Bisakah kau berbalik?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan punggungmu, jadi berbaliklah"

Mingyu hanya menuruti perintah wonwoo, pria tampan itu berbalik dari posisi tengkurapnya menjadi berbaring.

Dan pemandangan pertama yang di dapatkannya adalah belahan payudara wonwoo yang padat dan sial sangat menggoda, mingyu tidak dapat memungkiri kejantanannya sudah mengeras sekarang

'Seingatku dulu mereka tidak sebesar itu' pikir mingyu yang masih menatap belahan wonwoo yang mengintip dari dalam kimononya, merasa di pandang wonwoo jadi risih dan jengkel karna yah bisa di tebak apa yang sedang di lihat oleh pria tampan yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Mohon digaris bawahi mantan kekasih

"Apa yang kau lihat bodoh"

"Menurutmu?" Mingyu bertanya dan menggoda wonwoo yang memijat bahu depannya

"Lupakan saja" jawab wonwoo malas lalu berhenti, menatap mingyu intens dan penuh harap

"Kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu" mingyu mengelus pipi wonwoo sayang, bohong jika mingyu bilang tidak lagi mencintai wonwoo karna setiap malamnya ketika ia di jepang mingyu selalu berdoa semoga wonwoo baik-baik saja dan yah tidak memiliki kekasih baru sebab mingyu tidak rela melepas wonwoo begitu saja setelah apa saja yang mereka lalui, mingyu tidak mau wonwoo jadi milik orang lain, tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan ayahnya dan sekolah bisnisnya disana.

"Apakah bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya wonwoo ragu, mingyu tidak lagi mengelus pipinya tapi tangan pria itu sudah berada dipinggangnya memijat perlahan dan menggoda si wanita sementara wonwoo hanya merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya

"Maksudmu?" Pancing mingyu pada wonwoo, tangan mingyu yang tidak sopan itu mulai menjalar naik dan memijat payudara wonwoo dari samping "Pelayananmu tuan kim" wonwoo menunduk, wanita cantik itu sengaja berbisik ketelinga sebelah kanan mingyu dan hal tersebut membuat kedua payudara sintal wonwoo menekan dada telanjang mingyu

Mingyu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di balik kimono tipis wonwoo.

'Ah jadi dia tidak memakai bra' pikir mingyu lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang wonwoo bisikan tadi.

Mendapati izin dari mingyu,wonwoo menyingkap selimut mingyu lalu wanita cantik tersebut duduk di atas paha mingyu, lebih tepatnya di atas benda kebanggaan kim mingyu. Wajah wonwoo memerah ketika merasakan sesuatu mengeras dan menusuk pahanya.

'Sial ini membuatku panas dan basah' pikir wonwoo

'Astaga ingat tidak lebih dari mulut dan payudara' ingatnya pada diri sendiri

Mingyu menatap wonwoo penuh nafsu, pria itu menurunkan bagian atas kimono wonwoo meloloskan dua gundukan favoritnya.Wonwoo menunduk malu ditatap mingyu sebegitu intensnya

"Jangan menatapku begitu gyu"

"Wae?" Suara mingyu berat dan basah pria itu benar-benar sudah bernafsu dan kedua benda tersebut terlalu indah untuk di lewatkan.

Mingyu tidak tahan lagi pria itu menarik wajah wonwoo mendekat lalu mencium bibir wonwoo penuh nafsu, wonwoo hanya pasrah membalas ciuman mingyu. Sesekali mingyu menggigit bibir wonwoo lalu menggoda lidah dan rongga mulutnya.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan mingyunya sudah berubah, pria itu menciumnya atas dasar kehendak nafsu

'Ya tidak ada cinta disini jeon, dia pelangganmu dan kau harus melayaninya' wonwoo menyemangati dirinya lagi.

Wonwoo melepas paksa acara mari berciuman panas bersama mantan kekasihmu, nafasnya terengah-engah, di sela bibirnya terdapat saliva entah saliva miliknya atau milik mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu itu milik siapa dan dia ingin ini segera selesai lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, mingyu memperlakukannya dengan baik hanya saja ia merasakan hatinya sakit, sangat sakit dan dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Wonwoo menatap mingyu diam , lalu wanita itu melepas seluruh ikatan kimononya. Wanita itu menunduk lagi lalu membisikkan mingyu

"Celanamu ingin kulepaskan atau kau ingin melepasnya sendiri?"Wonwoo bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggoda , wanita itu mengelus-elus dada mingyu sensual dengan pola yang abstrak.

"Aku ingin dilayani sayang" hanya itu jawaban mingyu atas pertanyaan wonwoo, pria itu membelai kedua payudara wonwoo, mingyu memijatnya lalu memainkan putingnya terkadang mingyu meremasnya gemas dan kasar.

Yang mingyu tahu payudara wonwoo sangat kenyal dan berisi untuk wanita berutubuh kurus yang sangat suka makan itu

Wonwoo meringis kesakitan karna remasan mingyu yang terlalu kasar

"Pelan-pelan gyu" erangnya manja.

Wanita itu menarik ujung boxer bermerk brand ternama milik mingyu tersebut, wonwoo menghentikan aktivitas mingyu dari meremas payudaranya lalu menunduk menarik celana mingyu turun melewati kakinya. Wonwoo duduk di atas kaki mingyu lalu melepas kimononya dan melemparnya asal, mingyu sudah telanjang tapi kemaluan wonwoo masih tertutupi sehelai kain yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung.

Mingyu menatap wonwoo penuh minat sementara wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu bangkit mengoleskan minyak pada tangannya

Setelah tangannya berlumur oleh minyak wonwoo menggenggam kejantanan mingyu yang sudah keras lalu memijatnya naik turun perlahan, wonwoo menggoda mingyu, sesekali wonwoo mengecup bagian pangkal kejantanan mingyu.

"Sial jangan menggodaku won" umpat mingyu kasar, wonwoo tidak lagi memijat kejantanan mingyu dengan tangannya, wonwoo meletakkan benda besar tersebut di antara payudaranya lalu mendorong payudaranya mengapit kejantanan mingyu yang ada ditengah lalu memijatnya naik turun

Wonwoo bisa merasakan kejantanan mingyu yang makin mengembung dan berurat bergesekan dengan payudaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" mingyu sudah tidak tahan wonwoo juga menggunakan mulutnya, sesekali wonwoo mengisap, mencium bahkan menggigit bagian ujung kejantanan mingyu.

Mingyu dengan kasar menarik wonwoo

Membuat wanita cantik itu terlentang.

Mingyu menarik paha wonwoo kasar lalu pria itu melebarkan kedua paha wonwoo lalu menyelipkan tubuhnya disana mingyu memaksa wonwoo mengangkanginya.

Mingyu mencium wonwoo kasar, menghisap bibirnya, lalu ciuman itu turun ke lehernya, mingyu menggigit leher wonwoo , menghisap dan memberi tanda kepemilikan.

Kedua tangan mingyu bergerak aktif mengerjai tubuh wonwoo

Satu tangannya meremas payudara wonwoo gemas secara bergantian sementara tangan yang lainnya bergerak mencoba melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melindungi wonwoo.

'Sial aku kelepasan'pikir wonwoo lalu mencoba merapatkan pahanya tapi tertahan oleh mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak melayanimu lebih dari ini, hanya bagian atas kim tidak lebih" teriak wonwoo pada mingyu kasar mencoba mendorong mingyu tapi nihil hasilnya

"kalau begitu anggap saja ini pelayanan tambahan dan aku akan membayarmu lebih" mingyu menyeringai pada wonwoo pria tampan itu merobek satu-satunya kain yang melindungi wonwoo,Tersenyum mengejek menatap keadaan wonwoo.

Mingyu menunduk mencium wonwoo lagi, wonwoo memukul dada mingyu berharap usahanya membuahkan hasil tapi sedikitpun tidak ada efek apapun pada mingyu.

Pria itu menahan kedua tangan wonwoo keatas kepalanya,sementara tangan lainnya meraba kewanitaan wonwoo yang sudah sangat basah.

"Kau basah sayang" bisik mingyu lalu mencium leher wonwoo lalu mencium bibirnya paksa, mingyu menuntun kejantanannya kearah kewanitaan wonwoo

Sesekali mingyu menusuk-nusuk lubang itu perlahan merasakan sensasi geli yang menggelitik kejantanannya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap mingyu, tapi seakan tuli mingyu tidak menanggapinya.

Wonwoo menangis kewanitaannya sangat perih, wanita itu menunduk menatap kemaluannya yang tersumpal kejantanan mingyu sementara mingyu mendongkakkan kepalanya menikmati setiap pijatan yang dirasakannya dari kewanitaan wonwoo.

"Ini sempithh ssh" mingyu bergerak, menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga tersisa bagian kepalanya saja lalu mendorong masuk lagi menyentuh titik terdalam wonwoo, terus seperti itu ,kejantanan mingyu seakan dihisap dan dipijat oleh wonwoo.

"Ngghh kumohon berhenti gyyuh" tangan wonwoo sudah terlepas pria itu sekarang mencium payudaranya dan mulai membuat tanda disana, wonwoo mencoba menahan pinggul mingyu tapi sia-sia, gerkan mingyu yang cepat dan kasar terlalu sulit untuk dihentikan

Wonwoo merasakan nyeri di bawah sana, intensitas gerakan mingyu bertambah cepat dan kasar, wonwoo bisa merasakan milik mingyu yang terus membesar didalamnya,

Otaknya menolak tapi tubuhnya mengikuti dan menikmati setiap gerakan dan hentakkan yang di berikan mingyu.Tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan arah kewanitaan wonwoo terus menghisap lalu memijat kejantanannya mingyu tau wonwoo akan segera mendapatkan klimaksnya. pria itu terus mengehentak kewanitaan wonwoo dengan cepat dan kasar.

Membiarkan miliknya dihisap oleh kewanitaan wonwoo. Terakhir kalinya mingyu menyodok kejantanannya dalam menikmati sensasi kewanitaan wonwoo yang sedang melakukan pelepasan. 'Sial ini sangat licin' pikirnya

Mingyu tidak memberikan wonwoo jeda, pria itu menarik pinggang wonwoo lalu memutar balikkan posisinya menjadi menungging Sementara kejantannya masih di dalam kewanitaan wonwoo. Rasanya seperti di pelintir.

"Kau tahu aku belum selesai bukan?"

"Aku lelah gyu" wonwoo memohon

Tapi tak di tanggapi oleh mingyu

"Nghh"desahnya,pria itu menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga bagian kepala dari miliknya yang tersisa lalu mendorongnya lagi secara kuat dan kasar, membenturkan bagian kepala kejantantanya pada titik manis wonwoo.

mingyu menggenjot wonwoo tanpa henti, menempelkan tubuh telanjang mereka sementara kedua tangannya meremas payudara wonwoo dari belakang, mencium punggung dan tenguk wanita itu penuh nafsu.

Wonwoo hanya menangis dalam diam, seharusnya tidak seperti ini, jeonghan bilang dia hanya akan memijat saja tidak lebih

Jikapun lebih hanya sebatas payudaranya, bukan seperti ini' jerit wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo tahu mingyu akan klimaks untuk pertama kali begitu juga dirinya akan keluar lagi,mingyu mencengkram pinggang wonwoo kuat-kuat lalu menghentak-hentakkan miliknya lebih dalam kedalam kewanitaan wonwoo.

mingyu menabrakkan kejantannya dititik paling dalam wonwoo menekannya kuat, wonwoo merasakan lahar panas mingyu memenuhi dirinya, sesak rasanya ketika cairan mereka bercampur, kewanitaan wonwok tidak mampu menampung cairan mereka oleh karna itu wonwoo bisa merasakan cairan mereka mengalir di pahanya.

Mingyu menarik kejantanannya keluar lalu, menatap kemaluan wonwoo yang meneteskan sperma dan sel telur wonwoo yang bercampur menjadi sisa-sisa cairan bercinta mereka.

tubuh wonwoo yang bergetar menikmati percintaan mereka ambruk diatas kasur, lalu wanita itu meringkuk disusul mingyu yang berbaring di sampingnya mendekap wonwoo dari belakang 'dasar tubuh penghianat' cacinya marah pada tubunya yang penghianat

Mingyu tahu wonwoo menangis, wanita itu memang tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi ia bisa merasakan wonwoo bergetar sesenggukan

"Maafkan aku" bisik mingyu lalu menarik selimut dan mencium bahu wonwoo.

Done for chp 1

Jadi ini ff pertama yang saya post disini, sebenernya ff ini udah saya post di akun wattpad saya yg unamenya bulankun. Ada beberapa yang saya ganti disini(hanya letak penulisannya saja)

And here i bring meanie as the first.

Sorry deh kalo ceritanya ga hot atau kurang panjang saya udah mencoba semampu saya Dan inilah hasil yang dapat saya dapatkan karna menurut jari dan otak saya mereka baru mampu bekerja segitu saja.dikarenakan sedang berpuasa dan saya nekat ngetik ini di malam hari jadi saya post pada malam hari sadja.

Seperti biasa mohon tinggalkan Review readers sekalian and please don't be a silent reader!

Dukungan kalian adalah semangat saya dalam membuat cerita nista yang tak jelas kkk~ dan saya selalu menerima saran,komentar dan kesan agar saya dapat memperbaiki ff ini menjadi lebih baik dan nikmat untuk anda-anda sekalian baca

Thnks for your support and your time

Be nice people


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar, pagi ini cuacanya sangat tidak mendukung, hujan terus-menerus mengguyuri kota, seakan tak ada niat untuk berhenti walau hanya sejenak

Dan itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling malas untuk beraktifitas saat ini, baginya tidur adalah satu-satunya aktifitas yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Yah sebelum gedoran pintu apartemennya menghancurkan segalanya.

"Jeon wonwoo!!" Teriak suara seseorang di sertai gedoran yang keras

"Wonwoo-ya buka pintunya!" Kali ini wonwoo yakin orang tersebut tidak hanya menggedor tapi juga menendang pintu apartemennya

Sebelum pintu tersebut hancur dengan berat hati wonwoo beranjak dari atas kasurnya lalu berjalan gontai.

"Kenapa lama sekali hah!"

"Kau pikir disini tidak dingin?!"

"Kau tidak bisa di hubungi dari semalam dan aku khawatir bodoh!"

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" Cerocos wanita bersurai pirang bernama jeonghan tersebut masuk kedalam apartemen wonwoo asal.

"Maaf han, aku lelah sekali tadi malam, bahkan menghubungimu saja tidak sanggup" sesal wonwoo sambil mengenggam tangan jeonghan yang dingin "sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disutu han-ah? Tanganmu dingin sekali" "kira-kira sejak satu jam tadi" Racau jeonghan menggigil

"Pakailah ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, aku akan kedapur untuk membuat teh hangat" Wonwoo melempar sebuah selimut tipis pada jeonghan lalu berjalan menuju dapur

Jeonghan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang baru saja di lemparkan wonwoo padanya lalu berjalan kearah dapur mengikuti wonwoo. Wanita itu berdiri di depan meja dapur matanya tak lepas dari tubuh wonwoo, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bercak-bercak merah yang mulai memudar di tenguk wonwoo. Jeonghan bingung harus bagaimana wanita itu hanya melamun menatap lurus ke arah dapur apartemen wonwoo, sebelum akhirnya wonwoo menyadarkannya dengan menempelkan secangkir teh hangat dipipi jeonghan lalu berjalan meninggalkan wanita berambut pirang itu yang merutuk kesal atas tindkkannya tadi menuju ruang tamu yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat dinding tipis.

Wonwoo berbaring di atas sofa diikuti jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya, jeonghan mengambil tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ini" ucap jeonghan seraya menyerahkan sebuah ampolp yang cukup tebal kearah wonwoo

"Apa?" Wonwoo mengambil amplop tersebut lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk "gaji pertamamu" tutur jeonghan santai sambil menyesap teh hangatnya 'hah~ panasss'

"Banyak sekali?" Wonwoo membuka amplop putih tadi lalu menghitung jumlah dari isi amplop tersebut. "Benarkah? Padahal itu sudah kupotong, apa perlu kupotong lagi?"

Canda jeonghan tersenyum miring menatap wonwoo, matanya naik turun menggoda wanita berambut hitam tersebut "andwae!" Jerit wonwoo yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari jeonghan.

Wonwoo menatap jeonghan yang sedang tertawa, wanita itu tertawa dengan lepas tanpa beban, wonwoo selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat jeonghan tapi wanita itu bersikap seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Jeonghan yang merasa di tatap berhenti tertawa lalu menatap wonwoo bingung, spontan wonwoo memeluk jeonghan erat lalu menangis di pelukannya.

"maafkan aku han"

"sungguh aku minta maaf"

"Semua ini salahku"

"Maafkan aku" tangis wonwoo pecah dalam pelukan jeonghan, wonwoo menangis dengan kencang sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terus menerus.

Wanita pirang itu hanya mengelus punggung wonwoo sayang, punggung wanita itu bergetar, jeonghan tahu ini bukan salah wonwoo, wanita itu tak sepatutnya menanggung beban atas hal yang tidak di perbuatnya. "Ini bukan salahmu" jeonghan melepaskan wonwoo dari pelukannya, lalu menangkup pipi tirus wonwoo "kau tahu tidak ada orang yang mau memiliki ayah seorang penipu dan adik pecandu seperti ini" ucap jeonghan, jari-jari lentiknya menghapus bulir air mata yang mengalir dipipi wonwoo "kau bisa saja kabur dari semua ini, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau justru bertahan disini, mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat"

"Aku saja tidak yakin bisa tegar seperti dirimu" jeonghan mengusap kepala wonwoo sayang, walaupun hanya teman dan usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, jeonghan sudah menganggap wonwoo seperti adiknya sendiri walaupun yah jika boleh jujur jeonghan sempat membenci wonwoo, tapi jika dipikir wonwoo tidak bersalah justru wanita tersebut adalah korbannya. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau sangat jelek ketika menangis" Canda jeonghan menghibur lalu memeluk wonwoo, mengusap punggung wanita itu penuh sayang.

jika boleh jujur sesungguhnya wonwoo malu pada jeonghan. Ayahnya sudah menipu ayah jeonghan, ayahnya berhutang pada renternir atas nama ayah jeonghan, dan pada ayah jeonghan ayahnya berkata bahwa uang-uang itu akan diinvestasikan dan hasilnya untuk masa depan anak-anak mereka, karena ayah mereka adalah teman dekat ayah jeonghan percaya begitu saja tapi kenyataannya ayah wonwoo memakai semua uang itu hingga habis untuk berjudi,mabuk dan berzina.

Karna hal tersebut ayah jeonghanlah yang harus bertanggung jawab, usaha mereka hampir saja bangkrut tapi beruntung bibi jeonghan yang kaya dengan cepat mengambil usaha tersebut, ya usaha panti pijat dan tempat hiburan yang sekarang menjadi tempat wonwoo bekerja.

Mungkin usaha mereka bisa di selamatkan tapi tidak dengan ayah jeonghan, pria malang tersebut harus mati di tangan para preman suruhan sang renternir, sesungguhnya ayah jeonghan adalah orang yang baik hanya saja caranya mendapatkan uang melalui jalan yang salah,bahkan putrinya jeonghan saja di sekolahkan di sekolah yang bagus bersama dengan wonwoo karna jeonghan menganggap wonwoo saudaranya oleh karna itu ayah jeonghan juga menganggap wonwoo sebagai putrinya, bagi pria itu kebahagiaan putrinya adalah segalanya yang merupakan titipan dari ibu jeonghan yang amat pria itu cintai yang telah meninggal. Berbeda dengan ayah wonwoo yang biadab, ayahnya pengangguran, bisanya hanya berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita, berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Bagi ayahnya menipu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya jalan mendapatkan uang

Tapi yang paling parah dari semua masalahnya ialah adiknya yang dipercayainya dan yang paling disayanginya adalah pecandu obat-obatan terlarang, wonwoo tidak tahu kurang apa dia dalam merawat dan mendidik adiknya itu sampai-sampai ia kecolongan dan adiknya menjadi pecandu. Meskipun begitu wonwoo tetap menyayangi adiknya, wonwoo bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang agar ia dapat mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya ayahnya kepada ayah jeonghan dan untuk biaya rehabilitasi adiknya, karna bagi wonwoo adiknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini -yang memiliki hubungan darah-.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan mereka, menarik nafas panjang dan dalam lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan bajunya sementara jeonghan merasa jijik melihat tingkah jorok wonwoo "kau jorok sekali" jeonghan mendepak jidat wonwoo yang di balas dengan dengusan gadis itu "kau ini kejam sekali sih-, aku heran kenapa pak kepala polisi itu mau saja berkencan denganmu"

"Karna aku cantik" jawab jeonghan penuh percaya diri, wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya tersebut.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika tamumu itu mingyu" jeonghan secara tiba-tiba berbicara tentang orang yang wonwoo mendengar namanya saja dia muak.

"Kau percayakan jika aku tahu hal itu dari awal aku pasti akan menggantikanmu dengan orang lain?" Lanjutnya lalu menatap wonwoo serius "ya aku percaya" jawab wonwoo singkat.

"Dia memesan atas nama asistennya, kalau tidak salah Seokmin namanya"

"Seokmin?" Ulang wonwoo

"Ya apa kau kenal?" Tanya jeonghan dan di jawab gelengan dari wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku won"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja han, anggap saja kita impas" wonwoo tersenyum manis kearah jeonghan

"Lagipula aku mendapatkan uang dua kali lebih banyak dengan begitu aku bisa makan enak beberapa minggu kedepan" tambahnya sambil terkekeh geli sementara jeonghan sweatdrop melihat perubahan wonwoo yang tiba-tiba

"Juga dia hot dan yah memuaskanku"

"Dasar mesum" cibir jeonghan

"Yak! Kau yang mengajari aku begini"

balas wonwoo tak mau kalah "jadi berapa kali lagi aku harus bekerja hingga semuanya lunas?" Wonwoo menatap jeonghan serius yang ditatap balas menatap serius juga.

"Yah jika kau bekerja untuk pelayanan khusus maka cukup 5 kali pertemuan tapi jika yang biasa butuh waktu 5 bulan untuk melunasinya"

"Wah apa kau menguranginya? Seingatku 10 kali pertemuan pelayanan khusus dan 10 bulan pelayanan biasa"

"Yah kuberikan diskon khusus hanya untuk wonwoo cantik" genit jeonghan menoel dagu wonwoo "kau baik sekali jeonghan-ah" "apa bibimu tidak akan marah?" Tanya wonwoo, wanita itu semakin tidak enak hati pada jeonghan. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan "meringankan beban teman bukan masalahkan? Aku yakin jika kau berada diposisiku dan aku diposisimu kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama" ucap jeonghan tulus disertai senyum menawannya. "Kata siapa? Kau percaya diri sekali" ejek wonwoo "sial, kau menyebalkan sekali jeon" rajuk jeonghan "arra,arra, kalau begitu tidak jadi kuberikan diskonnya" sambungnya sambil memainkan handphonenya yang daritadi bergetar karna banyaknya pesan masuk.

"Astaga aku hanya bercanda jeonghan-_-"

"Terserah makan saja candaanmu, aku ingin pergi berkencan dulu dengan pak kepala polisiku dulu"

"Kau jahat sekali!"

"Kau juga" jeonghan memeletkan lidahnya lalu berdiri menuju kamar mandi sembari menenteng tas make up yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana karna baginya itu adalah harta terbesarnya.

"Ah ya minki bilang salah satu pelayannya izin selama satu minggu jadi dia bertanya bisakah kau menggantikannya, itupun jika kau mau" jeonghan berhenti lalu menoleh kearah wonwoo seraya mengajukan penawaran dari sepupunya

"Ya?"

"Dia akan membayarmu tenang saja"

"Baiklah aku setuju" teriak wonwoo penuh semangat, setidaknya hari ini hingga minggu depan ia memiliki pekerjaan lain selain bermalas-malasan di rumah.

"Nggh" pria bersurai gelap itu bergerak dari tidurnya kala merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk, dalam keadaan setengah sadar tangannya bergerak kesamping meraba-raba mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mencari keberadaan manusia lainnya yang baru saja menghabiskan malam panas bersamanya tadi malam.

Pria itu lekas membuka matanya tatkala tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kasur disertai seprei yang lengket dan kusut, pria itu memaksakan dirinya bangun,merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada dashboard ranjang tersebut.

'Kosong?'

'Kemana dia?'

'Sial aku kelepasan tadi malam'

'kau benar-benar bodoh'

'kau justru membuatnya lebih membenci dirimu mingyu bodoh' pikirnya sembari mencaci dirinya sendiri.

"Permisi?" Pria bersurai gelap dengan setelan pakaian kantoran yang rapi berdiri didepan meja resepsionis tersebut seraya memanggil sang resepsionis wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Jawab wanita itu sopan membalikkan badannya

"Ya aku ingin menyerahkan kunci kamarku"

"Anda sudah selesai tuan dengan pelayanannya?" Tanya wanita itu disertai senyum manisnya

"Ya" jawab pria tersebut singkat

"Baiklah kalau begitu Terima kasih Tuan Kim Mingyu-ssi, terima kasih sudah memakai jasa dan pelayanan kami, jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi tuan"ucap wanita tersebut lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat sementara pria yang di panggil mingyu tadi melenggang berjalan pergi meninggalkan panti pijat tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Menghabiskan malam dengan mantan kekasihmu?" Sosok pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap tersebut menaik turunkan alisnya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pria lain yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"seokmin-ah dia bukan mantanku dan jujur tadi malam sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan" pria bersurai gelap tersebut menjawab pertanyaan pria yang di panggilnya seokmin tadi dengan malas. Pria yang di panggil seokmin tadi hanya menunjukkan wajah shocknya yang terlihat bodoh "jadi dia bukan mantanmu?" "Kau berbohong dan mengaku sebagai mantan kekasihnya? Yang benar saja kau ini kim mingyu" "kau tahu diluar sana banyak wanita yang rela mengantri untukmu" tutur seokmin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan, pria berambut cokelat tersebut memang suka topik pembicaraan yang berbau-bau dan berhubungan dengan masalah pribadi pria bernama kim mingyu tersebut. "Bukan begitu kuda bodoh" mingyu kesal melihat tingkah berlebihan seokmin melemparkan pena yang tadi di pegangnya kearah seokmin tapi seokmin dengan gesit menghindar dari lemparan pena mingyu. "Tidak perlu mengataiku kuda, dasar hitam" "ya terserah" ucap mingyu seraya menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok wanita berseragam dengan tambut hitam panjang membingkai wajah cantiknya lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat seokmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya "lalu bagaimana jika bukan begitu presdir kim hitam yang aneh"ejek seokmin melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus sepupunya yang aneh semenjak pulang dari jepang tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata putus padanya seokmin-ah" "aku tidak akan sanggup jika berpisah darinya, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan wanita yang sangat aku cintai" tutur mingyu sedih, sementara seokmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyebutnya mantan kekasihmu?" Seokmin bertanya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung ataupun melukai perasaan sepupu hitamnya itu.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri apa ada wanita yang mau mengakui pria yang 5 tahun pergi tanpa kabar dan tanpa kejelasan akan hubungan mereka?".

"Bukankah kau mencintainya lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kau tidak meninggalkannya karna adiknya seorang pemakai obat-obatan terlarang,bukan?" Tanya seokmin bingung

"Tentu saja tidak kuda"

"Lalu?"

"Itu kare..."

"yak! Apanya yang urusan penting dan tidak boleh di ganggu?!"

"Na.."

"tapi nona presdir kim bilang tidak boleh ada yang menganggunya saat ini".

Ucapan mingyu di potong oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim tersebut berjalan penuh percaya diri masuk kedalam ruangan mingyu diikuti oleh wanita lainnya yang bukan lain adalah sekretaris mingyu menarik-narik tangan wanita itu.

"Maaf presdir saya sudah melarang nona ini untuk masuk tapi dia terus memaksa"

"Maafkan saya presdir" sesal wanita itu membungkuk penuh hormat pada mingyu, takut-takut bosnya itu akan marah karna kelalaiannya. Mingyu hanya diam seraya menggerakkan tangannya memberi tanda bahwa sekretarisnya itu boleh keluar lalu melirik seokmin.

pria itu mengangguk tanda mengerti akan keadaan sepupunya sekarang, seokmin berdiri berjalan keluar sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya pada mingyu.

"Yayaya, sana pergilah dasar kuda jelek" wanita cantik tersebut mengibaskan tangannya bergerak mengusir seokmin dan menatapnya remeh, seokmin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah angkuh wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya mingyu malas melihat tingkah menyebalkan wanita cantik yang berjalan kearahnya, tangan wanita itu menyusuri meja kerja mingyu. Ia berdiri di depan hadapan mingyu, duduk di atas meja kerjanya sembari menyilangkan kakinya yang ditutupi rok ketat pendek, memperlihatkan setengah paha mulusnya kepada mingyu namun di tanggapi dengusan oleh pria itu. " kenapa kau jutek sekali padaku sayang?" Wanita itu justru balik bertanya, tangannya bergerak liar mengelus dada bidang mingyu, mencoba tuk menggodanya tapi ditepis kasar oleh mingyu. Wanita itu mengelus pipi mingyu lalu tersenyum miring menatap mingyu penuh minat.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada tunanganmu sayang".

Done for chp2

Hai ppl'-')/

Balik lagi nih bawain ayah sama bunda.

Makasih banyak loh buat yang udah kasih review, aku ga nyangka kalo banyak yang suka. Sekali lagi makasih ya~ _Bow_

Maaf yah kalo feelnya kurang dapet ato ceritanya ga menarik, alesannya bunda kerja gajelas dan banyak typonya, aku udah usaha sebaik mungkin jadi mohon di maklumi saja.

Seperti biasa mohon tinggalkan review yah readers sekalian dan mohon jangan jadi pembaca rahasia yah (cukup pengagum rahasia saja kkk~) karna dukungan kalian itu menyemangati saya buat cerita nista yang gajelas dan ga berfaedah ini. Jadi tolong berikan review yaa~

Thnks for your support and your time

Be good ppl '-')/

Btw kalian suka mana?

Yein lovelyz atau Eunha Gf

Nayoung Pristin atau Sohye ex-ioi

Mohon di pilih yaaa :)).


	3. Chp 3

Chp 3

Wonwoo berjalan menuju bangunan kokoh bernama 'Désirer' yang berdiri didepannya, menyusuri lorong dengan pencahayaan setiap sudut lorong wonwoo selalu menemukan sepasang sejoli yang sedang bercumbu ria disertai suara-suara nista mereka.

'Apa mereka tidak punya malu?' Kesal wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati meja bar,menghampiri sepasang wanita cantik yang duduk disana satu berambut cokelat dan lainnya berambut pirang.

"Ah wonwoo kau sudah datang, apa kabarmu? Kau tampak cantik sekali sekarang " sapa salah satu wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai indah berdiri di depan meja bar tersenyum ramah pada wonwoo."Minkii~" panggil wonwoo pada wanita cantik berambut cokelat tadi, minki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya mereka saling melepas rindu, mereka berbincang membicarakan hal tidak penting sampai-sampai mereka mengabaikan wanita lainnya yang duduk tepat disamping wonwoo berdiri yang tengah jengkel mendengar suara cekikikan genit wonwoo dan minki.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu acara temu rindu kalian tapi wonwoo,kau terlambat 3 menit jadi lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu dan mulailah bekerja."judes seseorang yang duduk disamping wonwoo namun membelakanginya ,dari atas sampai bawah wonwoo sangat kenal dengan orang tersebut,wonwoo mengacungkan jari tengahnya di belakang kepala orang tadi,minki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau cerewet sekali jeonghan-_ minki saja tidak marah" wonwoo menggerutu lalu berjalan ke ruangan bertuliskan 'staff only'.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar,risih dengan kehadiran wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang berkerubung di mejanya, teman-temannya tampak menikmati, beberapa dari mereka justru bercumbu mesra. Ia berjalan menuju meja bar meninggalkan tempatnya,badannya bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa dan berlalu lalang seperti dirinya,beberapa wanita sengaja menabrakkan diri mereka pada mingyu,mereka menempel,meraba dan mencoba menggoda pria itu.

"Aku pesan susu hangat satu" pesannya pada bartender wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya di balik meja bar,Mingyu menekukkan wajahnya dimeja,kepalanya sakit,rasanya seperti akan pecah,rambut gelapnya berantakkan dengan tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya terbuka memperlihatkkan tulang selangka dan dada bidang mingyu. justru membuat mingyu tampak lebih seksi.

"Ah ya sebentar"wonwoo menjawabnya pelan sembari menahan geli ' _yang benar saja? Susu hangat? Untuk apa dia pergi ke bar jika ingin minum susu lebih baik dia pulang dan minum susu dari ibunya'_ wonwoo terkekeh geli namun segera ditahannya,dia tidak ingin di berhentikan di hari pertamanya karna menertawakan pelanggan. ' _Konyol sekali'_ pikirnya.

Mingyu menggerutu,kenapa dirinya sial sekali hari ini,di mulai dari meetingnya yang gagal,seokmin yang ceroboh ,si nenek lampir menyebalkan yang terus saja mendatangi kantornya ah dan jangan lupakan suara musik yang berdentang keras seperti akan memecahkan gendang telinganya menambah rasa sakit kepalanya, ia menyesal mengikuti ajakan temannya untuk berkunjung ke bar.

"Ini"ucap wonwoo meletakkan secangkir susu di atas kepala si pria konyol -menurut wonwoo-,wonwoo tidak sadar dan tidak tahu jika itu mingyu,suasana yang gelap dan wonwoo yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan pelanggannya.

Mingyu sendiri merasa mengenali suara ini tapi ia tidak yakin mungkin karna dirinya terlalu merindukan orang itu ia jadi terbayang-bayang oleh orang tersebut _'bahkan suara bartender saja terdengar seperti suaranya'_ mingyu yakin halusinasinya terlalu berlebihan lantas ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo yang bingung dengan tingkah pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, wonwoo yakin pasti pria itu tidak mendengarnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya ia berteriak "Tuan ini susumu, silakan dinikmati!"wonwoo hanya berniat menyadarkan si pria konyol tadi tapi tak ada respon dari pria tersebut karna kesal wonwoo buru-buru akan berjalan kepojok mendekati teman kerjanya untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka, sejujurnya ia takut pria itu justru marah oleh sikapnya karna itu ia mencoba melarikan diri namun tangannya ditahan oleh pria tadi.

Mingyu bergerak cepat menahan tangan bartender wanita yang tadi meneriakinya, Mingyu yakin tadi bukanlah halusinasi semata, tapi itu memang suara wanitanya Mingyu yakin dengan hal itu.

"Maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu"Wonwoo bertanya dengan gugup,pria itu diam lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya,wonwoo yang tidak tahu jika si pria konyol itu adalah kim mingyu dikarenakan suasana yang gelap dan wonwoo yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan pelanggannya. dan terkejut adalah hal pertama yang wonwoo rasakan ketika wajah dari orang yang paling ia hindari saat ini justru berada di hadapannya.

Wonwoo mencoba melepaksan tangannya, ' _terlepas'_ pikir wonwoo senang. Tapi mingyu dengan cepat memegang pergelangan tangan wonwoo lagi dan mencengkramnya kuat "Jangan pergi" mohon mingyu padanya,menatap mata wonwoo yang bergerak-gerak gelisah melirik kesana-kemari, wonwoo dilanda gugup dan takut bersamaan.

"Lepaskan aku sial"Gertak wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman mingyu yang terlalu kuat, mingyu sadar akan perbuatannya melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menggenggam jari-jari wonwoo, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mingyu masih ingin wonwoo bersamaya.

"Disini saja,temani aku kumohon"mohonnya lagi, mingyu menautkan jari-jarinya pada tangan wonwoo erat seakan takut wanita itu pergi jauh dan meninggalkannya. Wajah wonwoo memanas olehnya,malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. "Haha yang benar saja kim,jika kau ingin ditemani minum sana kau minta temani dengan wanita-wanita disana yang menatapmu lapar" wonwoo menunjuk kearah pojok bar tersebut dimana banyak wanita dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan mereka menatap mingyu penuh harap."lagipula kau hanya minum susu, kenapa tidak kau minta susu pada ibumu saja" ejek wonwoo namun wanita itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman mingyu panik setelah sadar dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya barusan. Genggaman mingyu mengendur wajahnya mengeras mendengar kata-kata wonwoo,ia menatap wonwoo tajam.

Wonwoo membelai pipi mingyu "maafkan aku,sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu"wonwoo menatap mingyu yang hanya diam,pria itu tidak meresponnya membuat wonwoo merasa sangat bersalah padanya.' _kumohon katakan sesuatu'._

Mingyu tersenyum melihat wonwoo yang tadinya marah-marah berubah menjadi khawatir padanya,tangannya yang lain bergerak memegang tangan wonwoo yang berada di pipinya."kau cantik sekali" itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mingyu, wonwoo salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Ya aku memang cantik"jutek wonwoo mencoba tuk menutupi rasa malunya,menarik tangannya dari pipi mingyu lalu melepaskan tautan jari-jari mereka. Wonwoo hanya berdiri di depan mingyu menemani pria itu dan tidak mencoba kabur seperti tadi karna merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang kau taulah menyinggung.

Mingyu meminum susunya sambil tersenyum sementara wonwoo hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya."Maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin" sesal mingyu setelah menegak habis susunya. Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya,membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya,tersenyum menatap pria itu.

"Ya! Kau memang harus meminta maaf"

"Tapi lupakan saja dan terima kasih bayaranmu kemarin banyak sekali" wonwoo sengaja merendahkan dirinya, ia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama berada di dekat mingyu rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga jika mengingat kejadian kemarin ditambah mingyu yang berada langsung dihadapannya jadi ia mengalah agar bisa kabur dari sisi pria itu.

"Won.." "wonwoo! Tolong antarkan ini ke meja yang disana"pria dengan name tag 'Minhyun H' berteriak memanggil wonwoo seraya menunjuk meja yang terletak di pojok bersebrangan dengan meja mingyu dan teman-temannya memberi perintah.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari mingyu lalu membungkuk "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama,aku masih punya pekerjaan" ucap wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari mingyu menghampiri minhyun. Pria itu memberikan wonwoo nampan yang berisi banyak minuman dan menunjuk sebuah meja di pojokkan.

Wonwoo berjalan memutar menghindari kerumunan orang yang sedang menari. Mingyu mengikutinya,melihat gerak gerik wonwoo dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ini minumannya"wonwoo meletakkan minuman tadi di meja yang berisikan empat orang pria,salah satu dari pria tersebut menunduk menatap layar ponselnya,wonwoo rasa mengenal pria itu tapi ia tidak perduli banyak orang yang memiliki gaya yang sama,sementara yang lain menggoda wonwoo. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Di seberang meja wonwoo bisa melihat mingyu duduk disana menatapnya tidak suka.

"Silakan dinikmati" Berbalik meninggalkan meja,tangan wonwoo ditahan oleh seseorang,Mingyu menatap marah dari kejauhan. Wonwoo menoleh dan pria itu tersenyum. ' _Oh sial,dari banyak orang kenapa harus pria satu ini'_ batin wonwoo mengumpat mengetahui siapa orang yang lagi-lagi menahan tangannya.

"Wonwoo?" Pria itu memanggil wonwoo girang, wonwoo tersenyum manis mencoba bersikap ramah dan sopan "Oh hai jun" sapanya kikuk, " kau mau kemana buru-buru sekali? Ayo temani aku minum" jun mengulas senyuman manisnya pada wonwoo lalu menarik wanita itu untuk duduk disampingnya justru jatuh dipangkuannya ' _jackpot'._

Wonwoo terkejut dengan tingkah jun yang tiba-tiba menariknya duduk, tubuhnya jatuh di atas pangkuan jun,tangan wonwoo yang menahan tubuhnya berada tepat di atas dada jun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" wonwoo mendorong jun,berusaha berdiri dari pangkuannya. Pria itu tersenyum manis menahan pinggang wonwoo "apa lagi? Mengajak wanita cantik minum bersamaku" wonwoo hanya diam menanggapinya .

Mingyu yang mengepalkan tangannya marah _'sial kenapa brengsek satu itu ada disini'_ mingyu geram melihat tingkah pria yang sok tampan itu pada wonwoo. Ia berdiri memanggil seseorang,berbisik pada seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang menangguk mendengarkan perintahnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Ya aku tau aku cantik tapi lepaskan aku jun teman-temanmu melihat kearahku dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu"wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pegangan jun pada pinggangnya, bukan teman-teman jun yang jadi masalah tapi mingyu yang menatapnya marah dengan tangan terkepal.

"Ya kau tampak lebih cantik dari terakhir kita bertemu ketika kau menolakku" jun terkekeh mendekatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher wonwoo

"Jun hentikan,aku harus kembali bekerja" sigap wonwoo mendorong dada jun menjauhkan wajah pria itu dari lehernya.

"Oh ayolah? Kau tidak berniat menolakku lagi kan" ucap jun dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat merajuk "lagipula disini tidak ada si tiang hitam" "dan juga bukankah kalian sudah putus?" Sambungnya, tangannya mengelus pinggang wonwoo. Dengan posisi seperti ini jun mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar karna berhadapan dengan dada wonwoo.

Wonwoo bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas pangkuan pria tampan itu, melihat kesana kemari mencari pertolongan dari siapapun terutama mingyu tapi pria itu justru menghilang dari tempatnya.

wonwoo ingin menangis ketika jun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wonwoo, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas jun yang hangat di dekat bibirnya, sedikit lagi bibir jun akan menempel pada bibirnya. namun gagal wonwoo di tarik dengan kasar oleh mingyu, pria itu menarik wajahnya lalu mencium wonwoo tepat di hadapan jun. Wonwoo membalas ciuman mingyu,mengalungkan tangannya keleher mingyu,membalas setiap hisapan kecupan dan lumatan yang mingyu berikan pada bibirnya.

Mingyu melirik jun menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan dalam ciumannya, sementara pria cina itu menatap mereka mengejek. Mingyu melepas ciumannya dari wonwoo,menarik pinggang wanita itu lalu mengecup lehernya seolah membuktikan pada jun bahwa wonwoo miliknya.

"Kau salah,ia masih wanitaku jadi menjauhlah darinya."Mingyu memperingati pria itu,ia mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang wonwoo lalu menatap jun remeh "Aku tidak suka berbagi apa yang menjadi milikku pada siapapun dan hanya karna orang tua kita pernah bersama bukan berarti kita saudara!" Jelas mingyu menatap jun benci.

"Lagipula ibumu itu sudah mati dan ayahku saja yang terlalu baik padamu!" Ejek mingyu, ia menarik wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan jun yang menatapnya remeh.

' _Kali ini kau menang tapi lain kali jangan harap'_ Jun menyeringai menatap kepergian wonwoo dan mingyu yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

"Kau mau membawaku kemana jelek"wonwoo menyikut perut mingyu,menjauhkan tangan mingyu dari pinggangnya lalu berdiri di depan mingyu yang meringis kesakitan.

' _Sial ini sakit sekali'_ pikir mingyu,rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Ayolah aku tidak sekuat itu menyikutmu" wonwoo berdecak pinggang melihat mingyu,menurutnya pria itu terlalu berlebihan tapi mingyu tetap membungkuk memegang perutnya. Wonwoo mendekat pada mingyu menyentuh bahunya"kau serius? Apa sesakit itu"tanya wonwoo perhatian,ia ikut membungkuk lalu menatap mingyu yang memejamkan matanya "ayolah mingyu,kau bercandakan" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau" mingyu meringis tangannya bergerak kearah wonwoo sementara wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya "ya?" Ucapnya,mingyu diam ia menarik wonwoo lalu mengangkat wanita itu menggendongnya ala bridal."kyaa" teriak wonwoo yang terkejut memeluk leher mingyu erat dan memejamkan matanya sedangkan mingyu hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa?minta di cium?"goda mingyu, ia berjalan dengan wonwoo digendongannya

"Tidak aku hanya terkejut tadi" elak wonwoo, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher mingyu,menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Kita mau kemana?aku masih harus bekerja gyu"tanyanya menolak tetapi tubuhnya bertindak sebaliknya,Wonwoo menghirup aroma maskulin dan merasakan hangat yang berasal dari tubuh mingyu.

"Menurutmu kita ada dimana?" Mingyu balik bertanya, ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu lalu membukanya dan berjalan melihat sekeliling, ia tahu ruang apa ini.

"Kamar?" Tanya wonwoo bingung ia menatap mingyu yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. "Kau mau apa?"wonwoo bertanya lagi.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wonwoo tapi wanita itu mengalihkan wajahnya,mingyu mengecup leher wonwoo "aku mau menghukumu" bisik mingyu tepat di telinga wonwoo membuat wanita itu merinding merasakan terpaan hangat nafas mingyu pada kukitnya,merebahkan tubuh wonwoo diatas ranjang berukuran king size.

Mingyu menindih wonwoo mengecup pipinya lalu mengelusnya,Wonwoo diam dengan perlakuan mingyu,mereka hanya saling tatap selama beberapa waktu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku dari jun" wonwoo mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada,tangannya bergerak-gerak membuat pola tak berarturan di dada mingyu menunggu balasan dari mingyu yang hanya diam menatapnya intens.

"Menyingkirlah aku harus kembali bekerja minki akan mencariku" wonwoo mulai merasa jengkel dengan tingkah diam mingyu,ia mendorong mingyu perlahan mencoba menyingkirkan pria itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"Berhenti menghindariku kita harus bicara,aku lelah diacuhkan seperti ini" keluh mingyu tangannya bergerak melepas dasi wonwoo"Kita belum berakhir kau tahu itu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu sungguh" lanjutnya lalu membuka satu persatu kancing rompi wonwoo.

"Aku tahu aku salah seharusnya aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu bukannya pergi begitu saja tapi semuanya terlalu mendadak dan aku sedang dilanda amarah karna ulah ayahku. Aku tidak ingin melampiaskan semuanya kepadamu tapi aku juga ingin berbagi denganmu tapi aku saja yang terlalu pengecut justru melarikan diri dari kenyataan"jelasnya dengan suara serak,tangannya menarik keluar kemeja wonwoo dari dalam rok yang dipakainya.

"aku tahu kau marah padaku,maafkan aku" sesal mingyu menunduk menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas payudara wonwoo, ia menghindari tatapan yang dilayangkan wnaita itu padanya.

Wonwoo mengelus kepala mingyu, meraih wajah mingyu lalu mengusap pipinya,menyisir setiap helaian rambut mingyu yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya, ia mendengarkan semua penjelasan mingyu dalam diam karena sejujurnya wonwoo sudah tahu semuanya hanya saja ia ingin mendengar secara langsung dari mingyu.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis wonwoo, ia justru meraih wajah mingyu mengcup bibir pria itu sekilas lalu tersenyum,senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh mingyu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tidak marah padamu juga tidak membencimu tapi lebih tepatnya aku kecewa padamu pada hubungan kita, aku kekasihmu tapi tidak tahu apa masalah yang menderamu,aku justru mengetahuinya dari orang lain dan itu membuatku gagal menjadi seorang kekasih,membuatku tak berguna oleh sikapmu seolah hubungan yang kita jalani selama ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka" wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya diatas dada mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Kau tahu yang aku inginkan hanyalah mendengarkan penjelasan secara langsung darimu, aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau harus pergi apapun keadaannya tapi setidaknya belajarlah untuk percaya padaku dan jujurlah padaku, bagilah masalahmu padaku seperti yang selalu aku lakukan padamu ketika aku dalam kesusahan" ucap wonwoo panjang menghela nafas lega,mengusap pipi mingyu lalu mengcup bibir mingyu lagi sebentar,melingkarkan tangannya pada leher mingyu.

"Maafkan aku" sesal mingyu,wonwoo menggeleng meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir mingyu memerintahkan agar pria tampan itu diam. "Berhentilah meminta maaf dan lupakan saja,Aku tidak suka melihat kembali pada masa lalu,sebaiknya biarkan saja hal itu mengalir dan berlalu semestinya" "sekarang yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau ada disini bersamaku""berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi apapun yang terjadi dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan merahasiakan apapun lagi dariku jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu" tutur wonwoo bergetar matanya berair menahan tangis,melepaskan segala keluh kesah yang selama ini ditahannya untuk mingyu.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu,menarik pinggang wonwoo dan merapatkan tubuh mereka "aku berjanji untuk nona jeon wonwooku tercinta"ucapnya lantang,mingyu tertawa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi wanitanya lalu mencium wonwoo halus menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman penuh kerinduan.

* * *

Mingyu mencium bibir wonwoo rakus menghisapnya sesekali mengemutnya,tangannya meremas payudara wonwoo tak keduanya sama-sama polos tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun seperti bayi baru lahir dan mereka sama-sama dilanda nafsu,gairah dan birahi yang memuncak.

Wonwoo pasrah dengan perbuatan mingyu mengerjai area sensitif tubuhnya, mulutnya bermain pada bagian atas kedua payudara wonwoo yang mengeras bergantian,mingyu menghisapnya dan sesekali mengigitnya dengan gemas lalu tangannya dengan tidak sopan memainkan kewanitaan wonwoo, satu jarinya bermain-main dengan daging kecil yang berasarang di sana lalu mencubit,menekan dan menggeseknya setelah bosan mingyu mengarahkan jarinya pada lubang wonwoo lalu bergerak keluar masuk dalam kewanitaan wonwoo,satu jari sudah bisa membuat wonwoo merasakan nyeri di area kewanitaannya tapi mingyu memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus,bergerak keluar masuk secara teratur didalam kewanitaan wonwoo menusuk-nusuk bagian terdalam wonwoo sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti bermain dengan payudara wonwoo, wonwoo menikmati semua perlakuan mingyu pada tubuhnya dan merasakan kenikmatan yang akan melanda dirinya karna ulah jari-jari mingyu, Mingyu yang merasakan tubuh wonwoo bergetar tanda wanita itu akan segera sampai pada puncaknya menghentikan pergerakan jarinya menggagalkan wonwoo dalam meraih puncak kenikmatannya berniat mengerjai si wanita yang terbaring penuh nafsu dibawah tubuhnya, dan berhasil wonwoo frustasi karna gagal merasakan kenikmatannya kepala wanita itu pusing karna diselimuti kabut nafsu yang menyelimuti kepalanya.

Tapi bukan wonwoo namanya jika mengalah begitu saja ia tidak ingin dirinya saja yang merasakan frustasi karna di permainkan "kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dipermainkan seperti itu" geramnya lalu mendorong mingyu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya membuat pria tinggi itu terlentang, wonwoo duduk di atas mingyu tepat di area kejantanannya,mencium dagu lalu turun keleher menghisapnya dan memberi tanda yang menghasilkan warna merah muda menunjukkan kepemilikannya atas mingyu, tangannya bergerak mengelus dada bidang mingyu mengusap puting pria itu dengan sensual sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya sesekali bergerak menggoda kejantanan mingyu yang sudah mengeras bergesekkan langsung dengan kewanitaannya,mingyu mendongkakkan kepalanya menikmati setiap perlakuan menggoda wonwoo. Wonwoo meraih wajah mingyu, menciumnya penuh nafsu dan dibalas mingyu yang tidak mau kalah, tapi wonwoo yang masih kesal mengejutkan mingyu dengan mengigit bibir pria itu dengan sangat kuat membuat si empunya kesakitan, mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah "kenapa kau menggigitku:(("adunya pada wonwoo yang mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, wonwoo berdiri mengangkangi mingyu bertumpu pada lututnya lalu mengarahkan tangannya bergerak kearah kejantanan mingyu mengelus dan menyelimuti benda tak bertulang yang sudah mengeras itu dengan tangannya lalu bergerak naik turun sesekali mengusap bagian puncaknya, wonwoo mengarahkan kewanitaannya tepat diatas mingyu, memasukkan kepala kejantanan mingyu perlahan menenggelamkan separuh kejantanan mingyu yang mengeras lalu mengeluarkannya lagi,wonwoo melakukan hal itu berkali-kali berniat menggoda pria itu.

Mingyu yang frustasi dengan ulah jahil wonwoo meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin berhenti main-main maka biar aku saja yang memulai"kesal mingyu lalu tanpa babibu menghentakkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam kewanitaan wonwoo kasar membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan "nghhh sakithh bodoh"ucap wonwoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis karna merasakan sakit di area kewanitaannya tapi di acuhkan oleh mingyu, ia sedang menikmati bagaimana benda kebanggaanya dipijat dan dihisap oleh kewanitaan wonwoo yang sempit. Mingyu hendak membalik posisi mereka namun ditahan oleh wonwoo dengan wajah kesalnya "kau rubah posisi kita berhenti"ancamnya dengan suara dinginnya, mingyu hanya pasrah tidak ingin sesi bercintanya berhenti hanya karna si wanita merajuk.

Wonwoo bergerak dengan perlahan mendongkakkan kepalanya menikmati setiap kali kejantanan mingyu menyentuh titik terdalamnya,ia menarik tangan mingyu dan mengarahkannya pada payudaranya yang menggantung indah,memerintahkan pria itu untuk meremasnya. Mingyu menuruti perintah itu sudah berhasil membalasnya, ia sudah sangat frustasi dengan gerakan lambat wonwoo yang terkesan sengaja, miliknya sakit karna tersiksa dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan "kumohon berhenti bermain-main nyonya kim,ini sungguh menyiksaku" keluhnya frustasi dengan wajah memerah menahan nafsu.

"Itu nghh yang kurasakanhh tadih dan janganhh ganti margaku sembarangan ngghh" ucap wonwoo disertai desahannya, ia mulai mempercepat gerakkannya dengan liar merasakan bagaimana kejantanan mingyu yang besar memenuhi dirinya,menikmati ketika ujung kepala kejantanan mingyu menyentuh dan menyodok tepat pada titik manisnya berkali-kali, miliknya seperti penuh dan sesak wonwoo sudah tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, kewanitaannya berkedut memijat benda kebanggaan mingyu yang masih mengeras didalamnya,mengeluarkan cairan yang melumuri kejantanan mingyu yang masih bersarang tergeletak lemas diatas mingyu menikmati pencapaiannya.

"Kau tidak berniat menyuruhku bermain solo kan?"

Mingyu memelas dengan keadaan wonwoo yang lemas,ia tidak ingin memaksa tapi juga tidak mau berhenti karna dirinya belum mendapatkan puncak seolah mengerti keadaan menganggukkan kepalanya memberi izin dan dengan cekatan mingyu membalik posisi merebahkan wonwoo dibawah kukungannya, pahanya yang berotot melebarkan paha mulus wonwoo mempermudah jalannya dalam mengakses kewanitaan wonwoo, menarik keluar benda keperkasaannya lalu masuk dengan keras tanpa aba-aba membuat wonwoo mengerang merasakan ngilu karna mingyu yang secara tiba-tiba masuk,otot-otot kewanitaan wonwoo yang kaku memijat milik mingyu. Bergerak dengan cepat dan keras mengaitkan kaki wonwoo pada pinggangnya seolah melesakkan kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam pada pusat tubuh wonwoo, menumbukkan ujung kejantananya pada titik nikmat wonwoo menekannya setiap kali miliknya bertabrakan dengan titik terdalam tersebut menikmati bagaimana dinding-dinding kewanitaan wonwoo yang hangat menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Nghh yahh disanaah"

Wonwoo mengerang nikmat tangannya meraih mingyu, mencium pria itu penuh nafsu menyalurkan hasratnya yang kembali membuncah, pinggulnya bergerak melawan arah mencari-cari kenikmatan yang tadi sempat dirasakannya, merasakan bagaimana milik mingyu yang keras menusuknya dengan tepat seakan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Tak ada suara selain desahan milik mingyu dan wonwoo serta bunyi yang tercipta dari benturan antar kulit dan decitan yang berasal dari ranjang, keduanya saling mencari nikmat satu sama lain tanpa henti,mingyu yang mempercepat pergerakkannya merasakan bagaimana milikknya membesar memenuhi wonwoo yang semakin sempit menghisapnya.

"Nghh aku akanhh keluar ahh"

"Mhh bersamaahh"

Mingyu mendorong milikknya dalam,menabrakkannya lalu menekannya tepat di titik manis wonwoo beberapa kali menyemprotkan berjuta-juta sperma hangat yang berlomba langsung menuju rahim menyatu dengan cairan milik wonwoo dan mengalir keluar membasahi pantat wonwoo.

Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya terlelap lelah tanpa melepas kontak tubuh mereka, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi seputih salju milik wonwoo, bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis wonwoo yang memerah tanpa bosan lalu membisikkan berjuta-juta kata cinta sebagai lagu penghantar tidur dan terakhir mengecup kening wonwoo penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu".

Mingyu menutup mata menuju dunia mimpi yang diyakininya akan menjadi mimpi indah dengan wonwoo yang berada dalam pelukakkannya.

-End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong kkk~

- **TBC-**

Done for chp3~

Hai again ppl'-')/

Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf buat typos yang bertebaran, kesalahan penulisan,jalan cerita yang membosankan, cerita yang kurang panjang ataupun kecepetan, tidak menarik dan adegan dewasa yang tidak hot-bow-. Aku sudah mencurahkan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki untuk chapter kali ini jadi mohon diterima segala kekurangannya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review pada chp sebelumnya dan chp kali ini-bowing again-

Seperti biasa mohon tinggalkan review yaa~ dan jangan menjadi pembaca rahasia karna ga asik kan ketika kalian punya keiinginan buat komen tapi ga diungkapin? Dan juga review dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat aku dalam membuat cerita unfaedah ini -ketawa bareng kuda:re:seokmin-.

Thnks for your time and your support

Remember to be good and to be nice ppl;))

ありがとい ございまいし~


End file.
